


Wet Dreams

by brebre913



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Apparently Ben is also a voyeur, Ben likes to get off to watching Rey, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Rey and Ben also like to smoke, Rey is definitely an exhibitionist, Rey likes to fantasize, Shameless Smut, Voyeurism, mentions of recreational drug use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24758221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brebre913/pseuds/brebre913
Summary: It's just another year, just another trip up to Ben's cabin like every other Halloween. But Rey was acting weird and Ben had his suspicions. So, like the good friend he is, he makes his way back to the cabin to check on her. Turns out, Rey is doing just fine on her own...Only problem is...Rey is getting tired of living through her fantasies, tired of the torture of her wet dreams. And Ben? Ben's just about fed up himself, tired of keeping quiet, especially when he knows she's listening.
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 105
Collections: Reylo Hidden Gems





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WOW it's been a loooooooong time, but I'm hopefully back!
> 
> While this more than likely could be a long one-shot, I'm hoping breaking it up will encourage me to finish writing. Plus, build some "suspense" right?
> 
> Enjoy!

The crisp October air bit at her already painfully hard nipples. After getting them pierced, Rey lost some sensation in them. She didn’t mind too much, it just meant it took some extra attention. Light squeezing turned into rough tugging, gentle licks turned into sharp bites. 

But she reacted more to temperature. The gasp-inducing sizzle of melted wax oh so enticing and a mouthful of ice making her toes curl as they did now, her back arching with a low moan as yet another gust of wind raked over her exposed body.

Was it risky being completely naked on all fours on the picnic table behind her best friend’s cabin? Yes. Was it worth it considering she already felt how devastating her orgasm would be? Fuck yes. 

Granted, the risk was likely pretty low considering the group would be gone for at least an hour, but probably two or three. Every Halloween, Rey and her friends made the hour and a half drive into the woods to stay a few days at Ben’s cabin. And every year, the group would embark on their “nature trip”, which was sponsored this year by Finn’s own personal stash of shrooms. Rey, only a casual smoker, opted out this time around, preferring to set a new personal best for how many times she could make herself come before passing the fuck out. The current record stood at a measly three times, though Rey would say four or five if anyone asked. 

So Rey stayed behind, waiting, watching in the window as Rose, Finn and Poe skipped along the path, arms linked, as Ben trailed a few paces behind them. He, like Rey, preferred getting high the good old fashioned way, but gladly agreed to be the trip sitter just in case Poe had a repeat of “The Incident” that happened three years ago. 

Once the four had disappeared within the trees, Rey began her undressing parade, sad her sexy strip tease would get enjoyed by no one save a pervy squirrel or two maybe. 

With her clothes haphazardly scattered around the open space of the living room, she took residence on the massive plush beanbag tucked in the corner. The raggedy old thing had seen better days, but it was still comfy as hell. Rey would snuggle up there with a book and a blanket every chance she could get before someone else would want a turn. 

It sat at the end of a long wall of windows—sliding doors to be exact. Just outside was the patio, adorned with old, rustic wicker furniture, hanging lights and an old picnic table the Solo’s couldn’t bear to part with. Beyond the patio was 15 yards of open land where the hammock and single oak tree, tire swing and all, resided. After that, the rest of the world was swallowed up by pine. 

For a while, it worked—the excitement of someone coming from the woods and seeing her, the glass providing no shield as Rey was knuckles deep in her cunt. Though the only exploration she did was by herself, Rey suspected she was a bit of an exhibitionist. Only then, frustratingly close but not close enough, did she realize how big of a kink it was for her. Like always, the brunette found herself greedy for more, for bigger and better. 

A disgruntled huff, a trip to grab something from her overnight bag and some curse words later was how Rey found herself outside on the patio with her bare ass high in the air. She had splayed out an old throw blanket on top of the picnic table and climbed up, her face flat against the worn fabric facing the woods, part of her hoping a tall, wide figure might appear from between the trees. 

It hadn’t always been this way, with Rey pining hopelessly over her best friend. Ben and her have been completely amicable for years, as they were now...kind of. Lately, the air had inexplicably changed between them and maybe she was to blame. 

Rey’s eyes lingered a little too long when Ben would strip off his shirt after coming back from a run and stopping by her apartment. Her stomach fluttered when she found herself trapped in one of his bear hugs, the warmth of his broad chest hard to part with. Ben had even infiltrated her late night thoughts the past couple months, being the reason and further fueling the wildfire burning in her belly, the heat reaching between her legs. 

It was his dark eyes now that were seared into her brain when her fingers circled her clit, gingerly at first. The first moan she let out was choked, pitiful, like somehow the fresh air opened up her mind as much as it opened up her lungs. Out here, the pine scent consuming her, Rey could indulge guilt-free in her fantasies. Rather quickly, she felt a wetness spilling out of her, soaking her inner thighs and fuck she wondered how warm Ben’s tongue would be tasting her. His moans would be lewd, she was sure of it, as he teased her, fingers slick with her arousal as he ran them from her clit, through her lips, up to her ass. 

With a defeated sigh, Rey grabbed the toy at her side, knowing her fingers wouldn’t be enough now. A sturdy grip around the suction cup base, she brought the tip up to her soaked pussy, finding no resistance at all as she pushed the large head in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben heads back to the cabin to see if he can talk with Rey, but her idea of "reconnecting" is better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if I should put some sort of warning on this chapter for exhibitionism/voyeurism but it's in the tags? 
> 
> Another heads up! I'd like to include a new, wider range of kinks into this fic. I've written some, but within my own writing and within reylo fic in general, I think there should be more variety! I'm not 100% sure what that includes yet, but tags will be updated when appropriate. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Ben’s footfalls against the crunching leaves were a poor distraction from the thoughts racing in his head. Rey wasn’t sick—the nature trip was usually her favorite part of the outing. They had their own little ritual, opting to smoke up before whereas the others usually took shrooms or some molly, but acid? Never again after “The Incident” with Poe. 

So what was up? Thinking back to the trip up to the cabin, Rey had her AirPods in the whole time, but when her phone would light up with a notification, Ben noticed the lack of anything actually playing. When he tried to strike up a conversation, it was cut abnormally short and the feeling that followed was sour, unfamiliar to him. Their relationship was something close to his heart, one of the few things in life that made him unconditionally happy; Ben tried not to think it was starting to slip between his fingers.

Which is why he was headed back to the cabin to see if he could get Rey to talk, alone.

As Solo was approaching the tree line, he was met with a sight that made his heart stop. His breath became trapped in his chest, mid-inhale, as he slammed his back against a tree to remain hidden and try to process what he was somehow seeing with his own two eyes. 

Rey was naked. On the picnic table. Ass up in the air. Fucking herself with a dildo. 

“Holy shit.” The whispered words wouldn’t reach her as she was far enough out of earshot but not far enough that Ben couldn’t see the way her inner thighs glistened under the sun. Not far enough that he couldn’t see the considerable length of the dick she was fucking herself with and how close in size it was to his own. He growled then, a low grumble in his chest, as his cock throbbed against his jeans. 

If he snuck a second glance, would she see him? Maybe. Could he resist? Definitely not. 

Ben Solo was a man of many skills, but self-restraint was not one of them, especially when it came to Rey. 

Cautiously, he peeked his head out and turned to look over his shoulder. Twitch. Rey was on her knees, ass up in the air, with the back of her unoccupied hand cushioning her forehead. Ben was mesmerized by the way her pussy greedily swallowed the toy, quickly disappearing deep into her cunt only to resurface coated in her wetness. God, what he wouldn’t give to hear the sound it made slipping in and out of her. What he wouldn’t give for it to be him buried inside her, his cock covered in her arousal. 

Of course Ben found Rey attractive. He loved her too, as friends do, but then again, the lines of love were never very clear for him. The feelings for his best friend had always been around, never fading but only going stronger alongside their bond. Like all his other feelings, Solo learned to bury them deep inside himself, tucked away in the darkest corners to never see the light of day. 

His plans were...foiled at the moment as he couldn’t simply walk up to her and ask what was wrong. Rey’s intent for staying behind was crystal clear now. Plus, Ben didn’t want to give her a heart attack. 

If only he could get closer... 

Ben groaned in pain, his dick throbbing in earnest at her opened up on display, just for him. Well, it wasn’t for him, but he could pretend; he could imagine Rey was getting herself off to the thought of him, wishing it was him pounding her tight little cunt because surely a measly toy wasn’t good enough. 

For now, he figured he might as well enjoy the show. 

Brushing aside the guilt and feelings that this was definitely wrong, Solo found his fingers hastily undoing his zipper, pushing his pants and boxers down past his ass. The cold breeze gave rise to goosebumps and he bit his lip, wondering how Rey felt being fully exposed to the autumn weather. 

Ben spit into his palm, wasting no time as he began to work himself through gritted teeth. His dark eyes watched on hungrily, drunk off the sight of her pleasuring herself out in the open like that. Little Rey...an exhibitionist? Ben would have never guessed. Then again, the quietest ones were always the kinkiest. 

The pace at which Rey was fucking herself amazed him and it amazed him even more how a tiny thing like her could easily take such a big dick. What was she thinking about that had her so turned on?

Ben’s hand squeezed tighter around his length, impossibly hard, as he indulged in the thought of how selfishly she would take his own cock. 

“Look at you,” he found himself whispering, imagining the way his words might make her shiver. “Such a good girl taking that big cock deep in that tight pussy. You want to come all over it, don’t you?” 

Fuck. This just wasn’t enough; he needed to be closer. Ben needed to hear the sweet little moans she was making, needed to hear the lewd, wet noises her cunt was making. 

What was life without a little risk sometimes...right? 

With his boxers and pants bunched up in one hand and his dick fisted in the other, Ben waddled out from behind his cover. For someone of his height and stature, luckily he was fairly quick—and quiet—on his feet. If Rey had turned her head now...

He quickened his pace a little, the plush grass free of autumn leaves thankfully. Within a few seconds, Solo was hidden again, this time behind the big oak, a mere 20 or so feet out of reach from temptation. God, what he wouldn’t give to close the damned distance between them, snatch the toy out of her hand, maybe stuff it down her throat while he buried himself deep inside her. 

As if Rey could read his thoughts, the moan she let out shook Ben to his core. His grip around his cock tightened, moving slower as he neared the red tip, precum pooling over his fingers. 

Ben always had some inexplicable fascination with Rey’s mouth, with her lips and how they shined irresistibly when her tongue darted out to wet them when she was deep in thought. He would love to put that mouth to use, watching her lap at his cock with his hand fisted in her hair. With little to no doubt in his mind, Ben knew Rey would try her very best to take all of him in that little mouth of hers. 

His mind wandered further, truly questioning if Rey could take all of him. Solo was well aware that he was well-endowed and while it made for some amusing first encounters, the fun was often short-lived when girls could hardly get half of him in their mouths. But his Rey? She’d take all of him, and if she didn’t, Ben could lend a helping hand. 

The thought of Rey on her knees, gagging, spit pouring out the side of her mouth with tears smearing her makeup made his cock twitch again in his hand. Was she close? That moan might suggest so and Ben wished so badly it was him causing her to make such angelic sounds. 

Even though there was no one around for miles, except for his perverted-self, Rey seemed to be holding back. God, he’d make her scream so loud—and mixed with the thorough face fucking—her throat would be raw, her voice hoarse. When their friends asked if she was getting sick, only Ben would know the reason her freckled cheeks flushed a warm shade of pink. 

“Come on, baby,” Ben urged, studying how her free hand worked quick circles at the apex of her thighs. Oh, she was definitely close. “It’s okay, you can let go.”  
Though the words were spoken for Rey, he had to fight his own urge to let go; the pace his hand set was delicious, but Ben needed to slow down, squeezing the base of his cock tightly, hissing softly. 

He worked his shaft slowly, more hesitantly now, noticing the way her thighs were beginning to tremble. Would she shake the same way with his cock buried in her cunt? 

Ben swore their minds were linked when he heard Rey whimper, as if she could hear his filthy thoughts about her and were responding. What he’d give to be a fly on the wall inside her mind. 

Impossibly close and barely hanging on, Ben matched the pace of his hand to how Rey’s greedy pussy was swallowing the thick toy, pretending it was him slamming into her at such a hurried rate. No matter how active his imagination became on those sleepless nights, it was foolish to make believe that his spit was her arousal. She was fucking soaked and even from where Solo stood, he could make out a pretty sizeable damp spot on the blanket beneath her. 

“Fuck.”

It was the first actual word he had heard from her mouth, somehow even sweeter than the little kitten mewls and breathy moans, putting Ben right on the precipice of disaster. 

“Come for me, baby,” Ben breathed, his dick swelling larger in his hand. “Come all over daddy’s cock like a good girl.”  
Rey’s movements lost their rhythm a little, her fingers faltering, stuttering a moment before resuming their frantic endeavor. Her pussy had to be clenching so tightly around the dildo, milking it like she should be milking his cock. God, Ben just needed to hold off a little bit longer...

“Ben, please...” 

Did she just...? 

“Shit.” Ben came with a not-so-quiet groan, his cum spilling over the grass while he simultaneously tried to duck behind the oak tree for better cover. If he had been more coherent and less paranoid, he would have thought it a waste; it would have been better spent on that pretty face, her finger smearing his cum around and pushing it past her swollen lips, just dying to get a taste. The thought spurred a second wind, the throb of his cock almost painful. 

Utterly silent, Solo waited, softened dick still in hand, until he heard the familiar slide and click of the patio door.

When he dared a peek towards the cabin, Rey had already thrown on a baggy t-shirt and as she plopped down on the massive bean bag chair, Ben could have sworn a smirk tugged at her lips.


End file.
